


Gogeta x Injured Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Gogeta/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Gogeta x Injured Reader

**A/N: This one** **takes place during the movie Fusion Reborn and you are there participating in the tournament as well because you died along with Goku and Vegeta while fighting Buu...**

...

"Vegeta! Look out!" 

Both Saiyans jumped back simultaneously as Janemba charged forward, his clawed hand glowing with a dark energy as he closed in. The monster swung wildly at both fighters, continuing to interrupt their attempt at a fusion, clearly not noticing the person descending from above...

A sudden kick to the back knocked the demon off course as you landed on your opponent hard, pushing him into the ground and jumping off gracefully before your feet finally touched the strange purple dirt.

You blinked a few times, observing the monster getting up while wondering if this was really the annoying blob from earlier...

"Wow... You sure do look different!" You commented, tilting your head to the side cutely as you heard Goku yell your name.

"[Y/n]!"

You glanced back at both men, nodding once before giving them a serious look. "Hurry up and do it! I'll hold him off!" You insisted, turning back around getting into a fighting stance as you saw Janemba recovering.

"Awesome!" Goku cheered, almost making you roll your eyes as you could have sworn you heard Vegeta grumbling something under his breath. 

"This is it Vegeta... Come on, let's go!"

The other Saiyan glanced your way, pausing for a moment while hovering in the air. 

"Careful [Y/n]. He's a lot stronger than when you saw him last..." Vegeta warned, knowing they had to end this quickly if they wanted to avoid anymore trouble. The Prince of all Saiyans growled, not wanting to waste any time as he took off, both fighters making a quick escape as you bought them some time... 

The newly transformed Janemba moved to follow them as you held up your arm, glaring his way before speaking.

"You're part of that barrier, aren't you?" You questioned, the corner of your mouth turning up slightly as you continued. "Which means you must have the same weakness..."

"Rrgh... RAAAAA!" Janemba roared, barring his teeth and lunging forward at an incredible speed.

You held your ground, narrowing your eyes and waiting until the monster was only a few feet away before shouting.

"You're so ugly, when your mom dropped you off, she got a fine for littering!"

The strange looking creature froze in his tracks, seeming to finally understand the insult behind your words as his eyes widened. A few pieces of his armor-like skin cracked before shattering as you smirked, happy your theory seemed to be correct.

You dodged another attack, chuckling to yourself while jumping back a bit. "And I'm pretty sure you're so stupid that if I gave you a penny for your thoughts, I'd get change!"

Janemba growled as more of his armor was chipped away, clenching his fists angrily while charging towards you yet again. 

This time he was lucky however, moving too fast for you to follow as his form began to disintegrate, sending you a mischievous smirk before disappearing from view.

"W-Wha... Ah!"

You drew in a surprised breath as you sensed someone behind you a second too late, hissing in pain as Janemba wrapped his arms around your tiny frame. The demon began squeezing the air out of you slowly, crushing you in his grasp and cracking a few ribs as you tried to yell for help.

"K-Keh... Goku....... V-Vegeta......."

In the distance both fighters performed the rather awkward looking dance quickly, copying each other's movements as they chanted in unison. "Fuuuuusion... HA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled, touching the tips of their fingers together as an intense wave of light spread across the battlefield. 

You watched in awe as the illuminated figures of both warriors merged into one as a final blast of energy and wind exploded forth from the sheer amount of power. You sensed the amazing ki in front of you, knowing it was neither Goku or Vegeta but a form completely unique to them both.

"H-Heh... Incredible..." You mumbled, seeing a black fog beginning to take over the edges of your vision. You found it very hard to focus as you tried your best to stay conscious, hearing Gogeta's voice shouting your name from somewhere far away as you finally passed out.

Janemba smirked, dropping you on the ground harshly as both fighters stared each other down.

"Rrgh... It's over!" The fusion of both Saiyans growled, sending a deadly glare towards the monster before the tone in their voice became more threatening. Another brief glance at your unconscious form enraged the man, making their combined power level surge as their voices shouted in unison.

"Janemba... I have come for YOU!"

Said monster took a step back, eyes wide in fear as he sensed the insane energy surrounding the new warrior, unable to believe that both fighters together could provide such a challenge. Janemba clenched his jaw, matching their power with a sinister ki of his own as a dark purple aura began to envelop the monster.

"Every force you create has an echo..." Gogeta warned, narrowing his blue eyes as he continued. "Your own bad energy will be your undoing!"

Faster than Janemba could follow, the newly transformed Saiyan seemed to move effortlessly, landing blow after blow as his opponent was unable to dodge. The sounds of impact echoed throughout the area, causing a few of the multicolored jelly beans floating everywhere to shatter as the fight continued.

Gogeta kicked his opponent into one of the colorful pieces of candy, sending shards of it flying as the monster crashed through it. Janemba pushed himself up, standing up hurriedly before another attack caught him off guard.

The blonde man charged his way, jumping into the air and performing an acrobatic kick as his blue boot pushed off Janemba's face. 

"HAA!"

"Rraagh!" Janemba hissed, grabbing his face as Gogeta landed gracefully a few feet away.

The Saiyan man turned around, raising a hand in the air while gathering an enormous amount of energy towards it. The angry glare never left his features as he envisioned destroying this monster for what he'd done.

Gogeta's hand began to sparkle, a rainbow colored orb shining above it as Janemba looked on in horror. In a flash, the fused warrior launched his attack as the glittering mass of ki hit the demon dead on, seeping into his body as he stood there, shocked for a moment.

Janemba's eyes widened as he paused, screaming in pain as the attack finally took effect. A giant hole erupted from the monster's back as shining bits of ki blasted forth, sparkling against the dark illusion of the otherworld's sky. Another moment and Janemba was gone, fading away as his cries slowly became nothing more than a distant echo...

"Huh?"

A random looking kid with dark brown hair and tiny horns blinked a few times, looking up in shock while seeing an irritated Gogeta staring down at him.

"A-AhhAhaAaa!" He choked, scrambling to his feet before dashing away as the Saiyan watched him go. One blonde eyebrow rose a bit as he stood there, suddenly remembering you while turning around and spotting your form not too far away.

Gogeta rushed to your side, picking you up gently and shaking you a bit while saying your name.

"[Y/n]... [Y/n]!"

He could sense your life's energy, faint but steady and thankfully still there Gogeta thought with a sigh, wishing there would have been some other way to win this battle. Neither fighter wanted to see you getting hurt if it could have been avoided...

Just then you stirred, opening your eyes slowly as you saw a blurry golden figure right next to you. As your vision cleared up you realized it was Gogeta, holding you very close and staring at you intently while you came to.

"Mmm, good morning..."

"[Y/n]! I told you to be careful..." Gogeta commented, a slight bit of red gathering on his cheeks as you placed a hand on his exposed chest while straightening up.

"Tch..."

A sharp pain in your ribs made you abandon that idea quickly as you hissed, laying down once more as the other fighter supported you. Before you could try to hurt yourself again, the Saiyan stood up, adjusting you carefully and bringing you with him as he began to rise towards the check in station.

"Ugh, sorry... I... I wanted to help-"

"Just sit tight." Goku and Vegeta's voices said in unison, interrupting your apology while dodging floating pieces of candy. You both continued your journey upwards, the fighter who was holding you sounding more serious as he continued.

"I'm telling King Yemma he can fix you up or deal with me." Gogeta added, making you blush as you knew a request like that wasn't something to take lightly...

"You... You sure that's a good idea?" You asked, trying your best to ignore the horrible pain in your side as you spoke. "He's already made a-an exception for Vegeta and me..."

"He owes us." Gogeta realized, sounding rather confident in his answer as he looked down at you for a moment, sending you that cocky smirk that both fighters knew you loved/hated.

"Now stop complaining before you make your injuries worse..." He grumbled before turning his attention back to flying.

"Heh, fine..." 

You glanced at the strange scenery around you, doing as you were told and hoping the redness on your face wasn't too bad as you suddenly thought about how lucky you were. Aside from the broken ribs anyway...

 _Two of the strongest fighters in the world are looking out for me..._ You realized with a smile, relaxing and looking up at their rather handsome combined features as another thought crossed your mind.

_Well... At least I don't have to worry about them arguing over who gets to carry me when they're like this..._

...

**A/N: *imagines myself as the reader***

**Gogeta is sexy af.** ★~(◡‿◕✿) **Also, in the end of this story all of you get to keep your bodies and return to Earth eventually... No saying goodbye to Vegeta-sama** ಥ_ಥ


End file.
